Talk:All about : Queen Elsa/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170429134854/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170429140432
"What happened to you, Anna? What happened to that kind, sweet, gentle girl who never give up on her sister, Elsa? Since when did you become so cold?" She imagined the magical mirror showing her images of her past. She saw Elsa herself as eight again, being followed by Anna herself as five into the hall. "Do the magic! Do the magic!" Anna kept telling her. And so Elsa impressed her by making snow appear in her hand, and used that to make it snow. Her sister was laughing and jumping up and down. "This is amazing!" She cried. She and Elsa made a snow man, skated across the icy floor, slid down a hill and after that Anna kept jumping on mounds of snow that Elsa made for her. The present Elsa laughed with them. It was a happier time in her life. "Slow down!" Elsa told her sister. Anna couldn't stop it, no more than Elsa could stop her from jumping, jumping too quickly for her to keep up, causing her to fall to the ground. "Anna!" Young Elsa, in her attempts to save her sister, had accidentally struck her in the head. Elsa clutched her unconscious sister. That was when it all went wrong. The mirror fast forwarded to when her family went to the trolls for help. "I recommend that we remove all magic," The head troll, Grand Pabbie suggested, healing Anna of her injury, "Even memories of magic just to be safe. But don't worry. I'll leave the fun." The family saw how Grand Pabbie altered Anna's memories, to make it look like there was no magic involved in their games. "But she won't remember I have powers?" Young eight year old past Elsa asked. Her father placed her hand on her shoulder. "It's for the best," He assured her. "Why?" "Why was it for the best? Didn't he realize what was taken from me? That I was left all alone?" "Listen to me, Elsa," Grand Pabbie told the young Elsa, "your power will only grow. There is beauty in it." He showed her a silhouette of her adult version creating snowflakes. "But also great danger." One of the snowflakes turned red and into icy spikes. "You must learn to control it." Young Elsa now saw a crowd of people attacking her silhouette. Frightened, Elsa turned to her father who held her protectively. "No," He told the troll, "We'll protect her. She can learn to control it. I'm sure. Until then, we'll lock the gates. We'll reduce the staff. We will limit her contact with people, and keep her powers hidden from everyone. Including Anna." And so Elsa was moved into her own room. She obliged to everything, afraid that she might hurt Anna again. Which made it so painful when Anna knocked on Elsa's door and asked her "Do you want to build a snowman?" Singing about how she missed her and wanted to play with her. "Go away Anna," Was Elsa's reply. "Okay, bye," Anna sadly said, walking away. After another look at her past again, Anna grew much more furious, more resentful, more indignant and more furious than ever. She was filled with anger, fury and rage. She still didn't like the idea of having to have any of her real, old missing memories of Elsa's powers being changed nor removed nor altered by Grand Pabbie at all.